


Cormorant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [597]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Yet, another dead petty officer fic. What killed the petty officer this time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/19/2000 for the word [cormorant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/19/cormorant).
> 
> cormorant  
> Any species of Phalacrocorax, a genus of sea birds having a sac under the beak; the shag. Cormorants devour fish voraciously, and have become the emblem of gluttony. They are generally black, and hence are called sea ravens, and coal geese.  
> A gluttonous, greedy, or rapacious person.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #279 Skeleton.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cormorant

“Well this is a new one for the books.” DiNozzo commented as he stared at the dead cormorant sticking out of the petty officer's body. 

“Time of death, Duck?” Gibbs probed.

“I won't know for sure until we get back, but based on the bird only being a skeleton it has to have been at least a day. The carrions don't find bodies that quickly. I dare say we will have quite the work ahead of us determining what was caused by the carrions, the cormorant, and whatever else may have damaged the body naturally from any man made damage.” Ducky murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
